


Don't you dare let go!

by AkariWolf



Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles
Genre: First FanFic please be nice, I WILL SAVE HIM, I do a huge timeskip because De Nam stuff happened Year 9 for me, I just want him to live, Like why must he die, My group is balanced I swear, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariWolf/pseuds/AkariWolf
Summary: What If De Nam could be saved? Here is my take on what my Caravan would do to save him, and what I think happens to people who stay in the Miasma for a long time.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Here is a a note, I am no writer.

I am just a huge fan and I have a very active imagination.

I also get emotionally attached to any character that interacts with my party, Including De Nam

I was plannin on writing this as a one-shot, but my mind has told me to make it longer so that is what I shall do.

There will not be a update times, but I will do my best to keep my motivation and keep writing till I can call it done.

One thing I have figured out is that the chapters may change between 3rd Person and Diary Entries as needed.

Love,

AkariWolf


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first entry

Tipa Caravan- Year One

We just set off from Tipa and we have already met some new people! We met the Lilties from Alfitaria, They passed a Moogle named Mog over to us, to help us on our journey.Oh! I should have everyone write in the first entry! Well, Here is my part -Fell

**Fell shoved the book at me and asked me to write, well... I have written, also, Where did my stripped apple go? -Rune**

_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ -Demy  
_

~~ Sorry to say that I have no clue... ~~ Maybe you left it in your bag? -Nino  


Nope - Fare

Fare took it, also Rune stole some money from the Lilties. Vhey please talk some sense into her. -Tiri

**_ I will don't worry, But I must say, we have to pick up a magic ring when we are in dungeons. Having constant access to magic is very wise. -Vhey  _ ** _ (I agree with this! -Rune)_

_ **I wonder what the city is like...Maybe we could reach there one day -Cisa** _

\----------

That is everyone! I guess I should put some details about them sense they didn't...

Rune is a Female Selkie. She can be pretty blunt but she cares a lot about people. She is like the older sister of our group! She takes the front line and leads the Caravan. Her older brother did look sad when we left, I heard that he wanted to come with us... Oh! And her family profession is Tailor!

My name is Fell! I am a Female Clavat. The others call me a book worm and that is true. I am actually the youngest of the group! I try to stay in the back lines with Demy and Vhey, my magic is better then most Clavats. My Family are the Alchemists of Tipa!

Demy is a Male Yuke. He is very shy and doesn't speak all that much. His skill with Offensive Magic is off the charts! Demy and I would study combos all the time and he is the best at pulling them off! He is apart of a Family of Merchants!

Nino is a Male Liltie, And he is nothing but sweet! The crops he grows are the best! He rarely takes off his mask but none of us mind! He is a farmer like the rest of his family!

Tiri is a Male Selkie. He is definitely an introvert, his sister was suppose to be in the Caravan but she pushed the duty on to him, claiming "you need to get out and see the world! Find some new materials for us to use!" His family are blacksmiths.

Fare is a Male Clavat! He is something. He hung around Rune's brothers a lot and picked up the same pickpocket skills that Rune picked up. When you first meet him, he seems like a gentleman but once you notice you don't have your money or food, you realize he is something else. He is the miller's son!

Vhey is a Female Yuke! She is the mom of the group, she checks up on everyone and makes sure we take care of ourselves. She is also very strong for a Yuke! I think the strength comes from her fishing because she brings in huge fish! She and her dad would just sit at the shore and fish for hours. Oh! Right, Her family fishes for a living!

Cisa is a Female Liltie! She wears a helmet that covers her eyes but somehow she can see... I stopped asking questions years ago. She is very strong and can be pretty intimidating, Probably got that from her mother, she is a scary woman. Her family runs the ranch in Tipa!

\--------

And that's everyone, I hope whoever reads this in the future finds the descriptions accurate!

~~ _**If only we knew what we were getting into.** _ ~~


End file.
